My Sacrafice
by SweetStar17
Summary: One shot, song fic. With Zoro close to being killed by Kizaru, Aura steps in, and does what she can to save him, but will it be enough?


"I won't let you move. It's no use. Now die!"

"ZOROOO!"

Hearing her captain's desperate cry, Aura ran as fast as she could towards her fellow troubled crew mates, ignoring all of Chopper's and Robin's calls for her to stop and  
return to their side.

_"I have to stop this! It's the only way that I can save everyone!"_

Pushing herself past Usopp and Brook, the marine biologist protectivly stood in front of Zoro, arms extended out, and summoning what power she had left from her devil fruit, water surrounding her hands, causing Kizaru's attack to be stopped, and placing his foot back down on the ground from her sudden appearance.

"Oh, what's this? Do you plan to attack me now?"

"If it'll help my friends have a chance at living, then yes." Aura replied as she started to have the water around her hands form into a large orb. "I'll defend them, no matter what it takes!"

**Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been a while, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever**

"Aura, what are you doing!? Zoro asked, looking up towards her, still unable to move. "Get away from him, before you get yourself killed!"

"I'm not moving Zoro!" Aura exclaimed as she looked down at the swordsman over her shoulder, holding back the tears in her eyes. "There's no way I'm going to let the man that I fell in love with get killed, when I know there's still a chance to save him."

**Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh I remember**

"Aura..." was all Zoro could manage to say, eyes widen in shock from what he had just heard her say to him. "I..."

"I know, and it's okay." Aura replied, a light smile on her face. "I just thought it was time that I told you the truth."

**When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others, we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice**

"Sea Mistress Aura, with a bounty of 60 million berries." Kizaru remarked, regaining the marine biologist's attention, as he noticed her narrow her eyes at him and prepared to use her water based attack. "I now see that it's not only your devil fruit abilities that gave you such a high bounty on your head, but your bravery as well. However..."

Unaware the admiral's full abilites, Aura gasped in surprised as she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, causing her devil fruit attack to fade away, and then gasped for breath as she felt a strong grip around her neck, lifting her up from the ground, eyes widening in fright as she noticed it was Kizaru who had her in his grip, eyes widening more when she suddenly felt a sharp and piercing pain through her chest, looking down towards Kizaru, who's light based attack had begun to fade from his hand.

"It's your bravery that will lead to your death."

**We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant**

"Aura-chan!" Sanji cried as he watched the marine biologist be dropped to the ground by Kizaru, eye narrowing in anger. "You... You bastard! I'll make you pay for that!"

"Sanji-kun, no!" Nami exclaimed as she held onto one of the cook's arm, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I... I don't want to see anyone else risk their life for all of us! There's... There's no point in doing so!"

"... Nami-san." Sanji replied, wrapping an arm around the navigator's shoulder, in hopes of comforting her, and looked over his shoulder, noticing Usopp and Brook prepared to fight Kizaru once again, in order to protect both Zoro and Aura.

_"This isn't good. We need to get out of here and resume with our plan, before anyone else gets badly injured, or worse... ... No, I can't think like that. Once we get out of here, those three days will pass, and everyone will be all right. ... At least... I hope they will be."_

**It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there**

"Aura! Aura, hang in there!" Zoro exclaimed to the marine biologist who laid right in front of him, struggling to move even the slightest, in hopes of helping his crew mate.

"I'm... I'm sorry Zoro." Aura weakly replied as she looked over at the swordsman, tears running down her face. "I thought that if I could just..."

"Stop talking, and save your strength." Zoro instructed, gritting his teeth as he noticed her using what strength she had, just to speak. "Once we get out of here, Chopper will take care of you, and you'll be all right."

"Zoro..." the marine biologist responded, summoning the last of her strength, as she placed her right hand along the swordsman's face, giving him a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, and weakly smiling afterwards. "I... I truly meant what I said earlier."

**'Cause when you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others, we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
My sacrifice**

The swordsman's eyes widen in surprise, but then in shock as the last of Aura's strength caused her to close her eyes while her hand fell to the ground with a light thud.

"Aura!?" Zoro called out, holding back the tears he could feel in his eyes, gritting his teeth as the marine biologist laid motionless in front of him.

"AURAAA!"

**(I just want to say hello again)  
I just want to say hello again  
My sacrifice**


End file.
